No matter what
by Murail
Summary: [sequel to 'Angel of the night']Ryou and Bakura are living together along with Marik and Malik, but not even paradise is without storms. Bakura will need all he's got to stand through the storm that's coming to rip him and Ryou apart. BxR MxM


Sequel to 'Angel of the night' is here and I hope you will enjoy it and don't kill me for it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I wish I would! (+ crying in a corner+)

Something – thinking 

"something" – speaking

SOMETHING - sigh language

**Chapter 1: Twilling above paradise  
**

Since a month ago it started to be a problem for Bakura to wake up. When the white haired man turned on his bed he smiled when he was thinking about the reason why he couldn't do so. The very same reason was lying next to him and sleeping peacefully. The beautiful angel was facing him, still wore out. On Bakura's face appeared devilish smirk when he thought about the last night. And not only the last night but the nights before as well. Ryou was now completely his and there was no way to change it.

Bakura bend down and kissed his lover on the cheek. His love was still exhausted from lovemaking but from that gentle touch he woke up. Sleepily Ryou opened his eyes and confusedly looked at Bakura. Taking advantage on this chance Bakura kissed his angel fully on lips. The cherry lips, which were slightly parted and drove him to madness. The former thief loved these moments when his love was in his arms and nowhere else. The fear that Ryou would disappear from him was slowly going away. His hands slid under the blanket and hungrily touched Ryou's naked flash.

It was a month ago when they started live together. A month ago when they first made love and a month ago when disappeared the threat from Ryou's father and the moving to Egypt. Bakura himself made sure that Ryou would never felt alone again. Or the depressions, which struck Ryou sometimes, would never last for long. For the whole month they didn't heard about Ryou's father as well. Ryou sent him an e-mail that he was staying but never got an answer. It wasn't as if Bakura minded but that sadness it caused to Ryou bothered him. Bakura would do anything for him. Anything to make him happy.

Just when Bakura was about to throw the blanket away and ravish Ryou completely the door opened with a loud crash when it hit the wall. With a deep sigh Bakura left the soft skin on his love's neck and turned to Marik who stepped in.

"Would you actually learn to knock, you idiot?" it was their daily routine. The very first thing in every morning. An argument between Marik and Bakura. Ryou smiled and left the bed with the blanket tightly wrapped around his slim form. His lover didn't mind to be seen naked but he did. When the smaller boy disappeared into the bathroom Bakura got up and changed.

"Did you want something, ugly face?"

Marik smiled and imaginary pick up the thrown glove. Another fight between him and the thief was about to begin. With a large grin Ryou went to the kitchen and found Malik preparing breakfast. He waved the Egyptian good morning and sat down to the kitchen table.

"They already started?" asked Malik. When he saw Ryou's nod Malik silently cursed and then sighed.

"You don't mind eggs for three days in row for breakfast right?"

Ryou gave him tired look. Malik blushed. "Look, it's not my fault. Bakura and Marik forgot to go shopping again."

IT'S OK! I DON'T MIND. BUT CAN WE GO LATER FOR SHOPPING? I DON'T THINK I WOULD TAKE EGGS FOR TOMORROW BREAKFAST AS WELL!

Ryou's hands moved when he finished the last word and he let them rest on the table. It was a great thing that at least Malik knew the sigh language otherwise he would have a huge need of paper.

Malik sighed in relieve. He was good in cooking but not when there was anything to cook from. When he handled a plate to Ryou, Bakura and Marik finally showed themselves in the kitchen.

"Eggs! Again? Are you trying to kill me, Malik?" moaned Marik and frowned at his brother. The said one gave him a dirty look and turned away in silent protest. The older from the Egyptian's boys quickly hugged the smaller one and kissed his neck.

"Take it easy. I don't care what is for breakfast as long as it's you who made it!"

"I suggest you to stop pressing your luck and my patience, Marik! Now, sit down and eat that damned eggs!" Ryou elbowed Bakura for such a rude comment and started eating. His lover joined him with a frown. Things around the table settle down when all of them started to eat.

Well, not for long.

"You kicked me, you idiot!"

"No I didn't. You are hallucinating. Are you sure that Malik didn't wear you out last night?"

"You good for nothing son of a bitch!"

"Yep, Marik. My mother was a bitch so what's the news?"

Ryou and Malik gave each other a tired look and started to eat again. There was no chance for them to have at least one breakfast in peace and kind atmosphere. Not with these two. In spite of that constant bickering between Bakura and Marik, Ryou smiled. He felt welcome. That was something he didn't feel for a very long time. It was something he longed for and now it truly happened. His smile turned into devilish smirk. Malik winked at him and his face too, turned to a grin.

All of sudden Bakura and Marik yelped. Bakura's breath stopped in his throat when he felt Ryou's hands under his shirt gently caressing hard muscles on his stomach. Marik didn't have the chance of breath stopping in his throat because there was stopping Malik's tongue. The whole atmosphere was quickly heating up. Then everything ended as quickly as it started. Without any signal Malik and Ryou pulled back and let two very sexually deprived lovers looking at them in disbelieve.

"Eat the eggs, Marik!" there was three seconds of silence before Malik's words sank down to the older men.

"What the fuck?!" Marik looked like about to kill.

"That was low, Ryou. Even for you!" Bakura had difficulties to get back to normal. Ryou looked at with innocence eyes and slowly licked the spoon. His lover gulped and cursed. On the other side of the table was Marik giving his brother a punishment for arousing him like that. Bakura tore his gaze away from his little and not so innocent angel and threw a cup at Marik.

"Get a room you two! You know the rules! No screwing up AT, ON or UNDER the kitchen table during a meal."

"I'm finished." Growled Marik while he was sucking Malik chest. His brother moaned and everybody around the table was sure that he wasn't about to stop soon.

"I'M NOT! Get lost, damn!" Bakura cursed again when neither Marik nor Malik paid him attention. Ryou gently turned Bakura's head to him and softly kissed his lips. The older man quickly forgot at the other couple completely distracted by his love.

Just when Ryou was about deepened the kiss the doorbell rang. The smaller boy sighed and pulled away. Before he walked from the kitchen Bakura yelled at him.

"Can't we just ignore it?"

Ryou smiled at him and disappeared into the bedroom he shared with Bakura. It was pointless for him to go open the door but walking away forced Bakura to do it instead. With a deep and heavy sigh Bakura got up and leave the brothers their molesting. The thoughts at his angel leave him kind of moody and it was seen when he opened the door.

"WHAT!!" he barked not looking clearly who was behind the door. The poor post woman looked shocked. After all when you just do your job and the door you ring on are opened by silver-haired sex-god dressed only in tight lather pants without shirt or anything of that sort that would probably shook with anybody. 

"Just mail, sir. Your post box isn't here." She answered shaking. Bakura blinked. Of course it wasn't there he tore it from the wall in one of his famous states of rage. He wasn't sure why exactly he was so pissed off that day. Irritated to no end he took the mail from the woman's hands and with a loud slam he closed the door, leaving the woman on the other side seriously thinking about getting a different job.

Bakura quickly look through the mail and frowned.

"Junk… junk … another junk…. junk for a change …. that's Malik's junk… Ryou…" Bakura stopped dead still when he was holding the official's letter addressed to Ryou. At the moment he just knew that he wasn't supposed to wake up that morning.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I know it's kind of short but it's just a first chapter. Anyway I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think of it!!

Murail


End file.
